Giving Away My Wings
by lakura-chan
Summary: YAOI RikuxSora


****

Giving Away My Wings

Authoress: lakura

One-Shot

POV: Sora

Disclaimer: I do not own KH.

WARNING: THIS STORY IS HARD YAOI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!! I WILL NOT TOLERATE FLAMES!!!

"Riku…." The words left my lips like I could hardly believe it was real. " Riku….Is that you? Are you…Really there?" He turned around to face me.

It was snowing. I was somewhere. On some deep pathway. Somewhere. I don't know where. Anywhere. And it was snowing. The gentle flakes swirled around his face, and his hood, which was up, but not hiding his features any. He was apparently looking straight at me, yet I could not see his eyes, for a blindfold was there. I took a step forward. "Riku…."

I moved close to him, right in front of him, and touched his face. He leaned into my touch. In a hoarse whisper I heard "Sora…" I moved my hand up, to the blindfold. He froze. I reached behind his head, and slowly began to untie it. "Riku, you have beautiful eyes…Why do you cover them up?" The blindfold fell loose, and he turned his head, and closed his eyes before I could see them.

I examined the blindfold in my hands , and noticed that it was damp, and it was slightly crinkly, like someone had cried into it, then let it dry , and then cried again. "Riku…." He bit his lip. "Riku, I found you" I pivoted my black boot, matching my black attire, into the dirt. He moved his head towards, me, but still did not open his eyes. I touched his chin, and pulled his face towards mine.

"Riku.. Riku, please open your eyes…" I stroked his cheek gently, and around his eyes. He was fighting back a moan I knew. I frowned. He still wasn't giving in. "Riku…." I pulled down on his face, and leant up, pulling his lips to mine.

His eyes shot open. Those piercingly aqua eyes. I loved those eyes. I had ventured this entire journey , just to see those eyes again. And here they were. "Sora…. I…" I put my finger to his lips. "It's ok, I forgive you for everything. Everything." His face softened. "Good." I gave him a confused look. " Good, because if you never forgave me, I could have never brought myself to do this." And with that he brought his lips passionately onto mine, and it was all I could do not to melt away, into the snow.

When the need for air became to great, I panted out a little, my breath coming out in small clouds. "Riku….I've missed you." He gave me a weak smile. "Really?" I nodded. "I've missed you too." He leant down and kissed me, but gently this time, and I twined my around his waist. Soon the kiss became passionate. Soon, he shyly entered my mouth with his tongue. I opened for him, and twined my tongue with his. I moaned when his hands went down my back, and slipped gently under my shirt.

But I didn't mind. I wanted this. I wanted this ever since I knew, really knew how much I missed him. The ache I felt….when I learned he might be gone. I liked Kairi, but this wasn' the same. I yearned for him. Wanted him.

He broke the kiss panting, and said in a whisper. " I feel the same way" I was shocked. How could he possibly know what I was thinking. " I know you inside out Sora. And my heart is linking with yours. I just needed to be with you." What? He pulled me into a kiss again. O well, it didn't matter. Not now.

His hands pushed more up my shirt, and my jacket had already been discarded. Now, I was unzipping his cloak. I found more black. I felt his hands pulling up on the fabric of my shirt. I let him. Then Ishivered. It was snowing, after all. He shed his shirt, and pulled me close. "I'll keep you warm….If You'll keep me safe. They're always ready to strike at a weak heart." I knew what he was talking about, and I nodded. "Of course I'll keep you safe. Always." He nodded and began massaging my shoulders.

I moaned. "Mmm….Riku….." He whispered in my ear; " I'm glad it feels good" I nodded, and kissed him again. He instantly stopped, and grabbed my waist, pulling me in by the belt loops. I twined my fingers in his, and followed them to the button. I looked up, to those pure aqua eyes. He nodded, and guided my hand.

I had him bare to his boxers, and he soon had me the same. I looked down, and blushed. Those pants must have been very restricting….

He lowered me to the ground. I looked into his eyes, and whispered " I'll give up my wings so you can fly. I want to be with you, and I want to set you free." And he in turn went to my ear and whispered " And I'll love you for it"

Soon, after a lot of long heated kissing, the boxers were removed. The grinding that was going on was almost unbearable. I was starting to see stars. He kissed a trail down my navel, and into my thigh, and I almost bucked, and I gasped out. Then I flipped him around, reluctantly I might add, and kissed all over his neck, and kissed a trail down his abs, which were finely toned, and kissed all of his thighs, and all over.

Every where there was a pleasure spot, I hit is. And his breath was hitched and we were ready. Longing.

He turned me over. "Are you ready?" I breathed out;"yes.."He took a handful of snow, and melted it between his fingers, lubricating himself, to a point. "It'll hurt. " I nodded.He braced against my bare back, and let a steady count: ' 3,2,1,AH' He moaned out. It was warm, and cold from the snow water. It hurt like hell, yet was sending pleasure waves up and down my body. Then as soon as I motioned for him to carry on, he started thrusting in, and he quickened the pace, and my body flowed with it.

He brought his hand he wasn't leaning on to the ache between my legs, and began to pump with the rhythm , it didn't take much to set me loose. Again, thrust, again, thrust. I moaned out :" Please Riku… Please now…" Then he hit a spot inside me, that made me see stars. "Please Riku…. Make it heaven" He breathed near my ear, making the hairs tickle there. "How will an angel who has no wings make it to heaven?" "oOh.. You…do have them….I gave you mine….oOh."

"Ahhh….But no, I was..ah, talking about you…." He moaned again, and the thrusts were speeding up considerably. "I don't….," I moaned out as that spot was hit over and over again." need wings….I have…. You…..and I saved you. …..and that's all I need…..Please Riku…Now….Please…."

He obliged. With a final thrust he screamed my name, and I screamed his."Riku!" And I could fell an extreme warmth inside of me. "riku…"

And then we seperated from each other. He gripped me close. I stared into his eyes. "What are you going to do with my wings?" He stared at me, and kissed my forehead. "Love you and Keep you warm, like I promised"

End


End file.
